Various snow stops are known. See, e.g., Kwiatkowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,979 (Dec. 13, 1994); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/417,104 filed Apr. 5, 1995, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,557 (Nov. 5, 1996); and M.J. Mullane Company, "Cast Snow & Ice Guards," June 1994. As good as such snow stops are, in the retro-fit of such roofs as those made of an overlapping material as, for example, of slate, they are not without problem.
In particular, known, hooked-end snow stops made of sheet metal may have their hook crushed when retro-fitting to installed slate roofs is done. Accordingly, out of a quantity of such snow stops, a number become damaged at their hook end in installation, and the installation of the same can be difficult.
It would be desirable to overcome such a problem.